Facebook Version Sorcier : WizardryBook
by Elenweee
Summary: Vous connaissez tous les échecs version sorcier. Mais qu'en est-il du Facebook version sorcier ? Tous sont inscrits sur WizardryBook, oui Harry Potter aussi, et je vous assure que c'est compliqué de mener une mission à bien quand tout le monde peut savoir ce que vous faites et où vous êtes. Entre gaffes, disputes et moqueries, i wish you welcome on WizardryBook !
1. Prologue

**Hellooo !**

 **Alors voilà, après avoir lu plusieurs fanfics où les personnages de mes fandoms préférés se retrouvent sur Facebook, je me lance, j'écris ma première fanfiction de ce genre. Ici, c'est WizardryBook, le réseau social super hype qui regroupe toute la communauté des sorciers !**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez, et que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant. J'essaie de la faire la plus humoristique possible, en respectant toutefois l'histoire, le caractère et la position des personnages par rapport aux évènements. Même si, pour le besoin de l'humour, je ne vais pas tout à fait retranscrire mot pour mot l'histoire de notre Queen JK.**

 **Cette fic ne suivra pas toutes l'histoire chapitre par chapitre, mais sera composées de petites parties de l'histoire, postées dans l'ordre chronologique of course. Voilà, voilà.. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose ne va pas, la police, la façon dont c'est disposé...ect ! :)**

 **Ce qui va suivre est un prologue, le premier chapitre arrive très vite ! ;)**

 **By the way, tout est à Queen JK Rowling, les persos, l'histoire...ect**

 **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 _Contexte : "Voldemort vient d'être défait, la communauté sorcière entière se réjouit de sa disparition et acclame le jeune Harry. Pendant ce temps, Harry va être confié à son oncle et sa tante, les horribles moldus."_

ϟ

 **Dedalus Diggle** _(Vraiment bien)_ : Vous savez qui n'est plus, whouhouuu vive Harry Potter !

 _Hestia Jones, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebot et 2367 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Vous auriez quand même pu faire attention avec vos étoiles filantes ! Les moldus s'en sont aperçus figurez vous !

 **Dedalus Diggle** : Ne soyez pas si rabat-joie, venez faire la fête avec nous plutôt :D

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Certainement pas ! J'ai du travail moi ! - -'

ϟ

 **Albus Dumbledore** est à **_Privet Drive_**

 _Minerva McGonagall aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Vous voilà enfin Albus, je ne vous attendais plus.

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Ah Minerva, je savais bien que ce chat tout raide c'était vous ! J'ai pris un peu d'esquimau au citron, c'est vraiment bon, vous en voulez ? :)

ϟ

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : J'arrive bientôt, avec une moto volante et Harry ! **Minerva Mcgonagall Albus Dumbledore ;** depuis **_Bristol_**

 _Albus Dumbledore adore ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : QUOI ? Vous êtes sur WizardryBook alors que vous conduisez ? Avec le petit Harry comme passager ? O_o

 **Sirius Black** : Alors elle marche bien ma moto ? :P

ϟ

 **Rubeus Hagrid** est à **_Privet Drive_**

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Ah c'était donc ça ce bruit ! Bravo, vous avez failli réveiller les moldus !

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Le petit Harry dort, je fais quoi ? Je le réveille ?

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Bien sur que non, imaginez un peu le boucan qu'il ferait s'il se mettait à pleurer. Donnez le plutôt à Dumbledore.

ϟ

 **Rubeus Hagrid** _(Triste)_ **:** Pauvre petit Harry, j'ai pas envie de le quitter…

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Allons, allons, ne soyez pas si triste, vous allez vite le revoir !

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

 **Minerva Mcgonagall** : Et puis ne pleurez pas si fort, vous allez réveiller tout le quartier ! Albus a raison, ce n'est qu'un au revoir.

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

ϟ

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Au revoir Harry, et bonne chance…

 _Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall et 1678 autres personnes aiment ça._

* * *

 **Alors, verdict ? :D**

 **Une petite review ? :)**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonsoir, bonsoir !**

 **Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. C'est ma première fic** **humoristique (un peu ^^), donc surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire si quoi que ce soit vous gêne ou même si vous avez des critiques qui pourraient m'aider à progresser. Tous avis sont les bienvenus (constructifs évidemment ;) ). Oui oui, j'ai besoin de vos reviews, elles me sont vraiment utiles, m'aident à progresser, et puis avouons le, les reviews ça fait toujours sacrément plaisir :D**

 **Concernant la fréquence de publication des chapitres, j'essaierais dans la mesure du possible de publier chaque semaine, de manière assez régulière. Cependant, les deux semaines à venir vont être chargées pour moi (eh oui, je suis en tournage presque tous les jours xD), donc la publication du prochain chapitre risque de mettre un peu plus longtemps que prévu !**

 **Pour la taille des chapitres, c'est assez aléatoire. Ils peuvent être court, longs, moyens ect. Tout dépend de mon inspiration, et des évènements de l'histoire que je relaterais dedans.**

 **Voilà voilà, trêve de bavardage, je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture :D (en espérant toujours que ça vous plaise !)**

 _ **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

 _ **Fet**_ **:** **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ce début te plaise. Voici justement la suite :)**

* * *

 **1ère partie.**

 _Contexte_ _: « Hagrid est venu chercher Harry chez les Dursley et lui a fait découvrir le monde Magique. Il apprend qu'il va rentrer à Poudlard, et durant le voyage en train pour s'y rendre, il fait de nouvelles rencontres. »_

 **Harry Potter** est désormais inscrit sur **_WizardryBook_**

 _4653 personnes adorent ça._

 **Voir les 556 autres commentaires**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Génial Harry ! (Je t'ai envoyé une demande d'ami, je ne sais pas si tu as vu !)

 _Albus Dumbledore aime ça._

 **Sorcière 1** : OH MON DIEU HARRY SUR WIZARDRYBOOK !

 _Sorcière 2 et 179 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Sorcière 2** : Olalaaa je suis trop fan !

 _Sorcière 1 et 64 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Ahah, quand je te disais que tu étais connu ! :P

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** et **Rubeus Hagrid** sont désormais amis

 _Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall aiment ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Héhé :D

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** est au **_Chaudron Baveur_**

 _679 personnes aiment ça. 88 personnes adorent ça._

 **Voir les 467 autres commentaires**

 **Tom** : Oh mon dieu ! Harry Potter dans mon bar ! :O

 _Harry Potter et tous les clients aiment ça._

 **Dedalus Diggle** : Il est à côté de moi ! Harry Potter est à côté de moi ! Et je lui ai serré la main !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Quirinus** **Quirrell** : P…P…Potter.. Q..Quel honneur de v…vous renc..contrer enfin !

 _Rubeus Hagrid et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** aime la page **Gringotts, pas d'endroit plus sûr pour votre argent.**

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : J'ai ma baguette ! :D

 _Rubeus Hagrid, Albus Dumbledore et Garrick Ollivander aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : J'ai une surprise pour toi Harry :D

 _Harry Potter adore ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Wow super, une chouette ! Merci Hagrid !

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** a publié une photo. _« Ma chouette, Hedwige »_

 _Rubeus Hagrid et 560 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Voir les 57 autres commentaires**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Je savais que ça te plairait !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Elle est très jolie ta chouette.

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter :** Merci :)

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : En route pour Poudlard ! J'ai hâte d'y être :D

 _Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley et 125 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Voir les 83 autres commentaires**

 **Ron Weasley** : J'espère qu'on se croisera dans le train :)

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : J'espère aussi :)

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ginny Weasley** : Dis **Ron** , tu me le présentera hein ?

 **Molly Weasley** : **Ginny** tu as un compte WizardryBook ? O_o Ce n'est pas de ton âge, je t'ordonne de le supprimer tout de suite !

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** et **Harry Potter** sont désormais amis

 _Ginny Weasley et Molly Weasley adorent ça._

 **Fred Weasley** : Tiens tiens, Ronnie s'est trouvé un ami x)

 _George Weasley aime ça._

 **George Weasley** : C'est pas trop tôt haha !

 _Fred Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Quoi ? Tu préfères un Weasley à moi, un Malefoy ? O_o La guerre est déclarée Potter.

 _Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **2ème partie**

 _Contexte_ _: « Le trajet en Poudlard express se termine, les élèves et futurs élèves arrivent à Poudlard. C'est bientôt la répartition, et les premières années sont impatients de découvrir le château et la maison dans laquelle ils seront envoyés. La vie et les cours à Poudlard commencent. »_

 **Harry Potter** est à **_Pré-au-Lard_** avec **Ron Weasley**

 _Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid, Molly Weasley et 324 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : A tout de suite Harry :D

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Et en plus t'es ami avec ce genre de racaille ? Pfff…

 **Harry Potter** : T'as pas fini de critiquer un peu… ? - -'

 _Rubeus Hagrid et Ron Weasley adorent ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Mouché :D

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** (Merveilleusement bien) : Wow ça y est, je suis enfin à Poudlard *.*

 _Tous les Weasley aiment ça._

 **Molly Weasley** : Oh Ronnie, je suis si émue…!

 **Ron Weasley :** M'man…

 **Fred Weasley** : Oh oui, Ronnie ! Nous sommes si émus nous aussi :D

 _George Weasley adore ça._

 **George Weasley** : Cher Ronnie, nous en avons la larme à l'oeil xD

 _Fred Weasley adore ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Grrr :(

 **Molly Weasley** : Ca suffit vous deux ! Arrêtez de vous moquer de votre frère.

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** ont rejoint le groupe **_Gryffondor, les courageux !_**

 _Molly Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Rubeus Hagrid et tous les Gryffondor aiment ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Tes parents aussi étaient à Gryffondor, Harry !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Fred Weasley** : Youhouuuuu Harry Potter chez nouuuus !

 _Tous les Gryffondor adorent ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Les courageux ? Ahahahahahahahah, les nuls oui !

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** ont rejoint le groupe **_Serpentard les best._**

 _Lucius Malefoy aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Pas orgueilleux du tout, ça.. :o

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longdubat, Drago Malefoy** et 35 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe **_Entraide première année_**

 **ϟ**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Je t'invite à prendre le thé chez moi vendredi :D

 _Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : C'est gentil ! :)

 **Ron Weasley** : Je peux venir aussi ? :D

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Alors, « célébrité », ça fait quoi d'être nul en potion ? Ahahahahah

 _Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle adorent ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu vas arrêter de faire le malin ? T'es pas plus fort que lui !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Retourne dans ton taudis, Weasmoche.

 **Harry Potter** : Laisse **Ron** , je crois bien qu'il est jaloux xD

 **Drago Malefoy** : Moi, jaloux ? Pfff

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié dans **_Entraide première année_** : Pour ceux du cours de sortilège de ce matin, on prononce LeviOsa. Et pas LaviosAA. Non mais vraiment.

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais elle est folle celle-là. Un vrai cauchemar !

 **ϟ**

 **Quirinus Quirrell** : UN TROLL…. UN TROLL DANS LES CACHOTS !

 **Voir les 467 autres commentaires**

 **Elève 1 :** Ahhhhhhhhhhhh un troll !

 **Elève 2** : Au secouuuuuuuuuuuurs

 **Albus Dumbledore** : DU CAAAAAAALME. Silence tout le monde. Les préfets et et profs, au boulot !

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** a publié dans **_Entraide première année_** : Est ce que quelqu'un a vu **Hermione**? Svp c'est important !

 **Parvati Patil** : Je crois qu'elle s'est enfermée aux toilettes pour pleurer. A cause d'un imbécile qui l'a traité de folle ! :(

 **Ron Weasley** : Oui bon…

 **Harry Potter** : Ok merci !

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** (A peur) : Vite, on a trouvé le troll, il est dans les toilettes des filles !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Comment ça vous avez _trouvé_ le troll, Mr Weasley ? Vous n'êtes donc pas dans votre salle commune ?

 **Severus Rogue** : Toujours dans les ennuis, Weasley. Evidement, Potter est avec vous, à ne pas en douter.

 **Hermione Granger** : Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fais sur WizardryBook ?! Ta baguette, vite !

 **Ron Weasley** : Je préviens les professeurs ! Il se peut qu'on ait besoin d'aide figure toi !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Quoi ? Vous aussi Miss Granger ? O_o

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** : On a vaincu le troll ! On a vaincu le troll ! On a sauvé Hermione !

 _Hermione Granger aime ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Quelle attitude irresponsable ! Aller à la rencontre d'un troll des montagnes sans prévenir les adultes ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

 **Severus Rogue** : QUOI ?! Dix points ? Vous auriez dû les enlever oui !

 **Molly Weasley** : QUOI ?! Un troll ? Ronnie, qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** et **Ron Weasley** sont désormais amis.

 **Hermione Granger** et **Harry Potter** sont désormais amis.

* * *

 **Alors, votre avis ? :D**

 **J'ai relu le chapitre attentivement, mais il se peut que des petites fautes m'aient échappées, si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse ^^**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Voici le second chapitre de FvS, comme promis. J'ai été beaucoup moins occupée que prévu cette semaine, j'ai donc eu pas mal de temps pour l'écrire. Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, j'essaierais de le publier le week end prochain (du coup je vais faire en sorte qu'un chapitre sorte chaque week end, dans la mesure du possible), mais j'ai une semaine assez chargée alors ce sera peut être la semaine suivante.**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si je dois être satisfaite ou non, ce sera à vous de me le dire (si vous vous y retrouvez, s'il y a assez d'humour...ect) ^^ J'attend donc vos avis avec** **impatience !**

 **Concernant les "lecteurs fantômes", je suis ravie que vous lisiez mes chapitres (ça prouve que vous y trouvez un intérêt hihi), mais je serais encore plus ravie si vous me donniez votre avis, qui m'aiderait grandement à progresser, car oui, j'ai besoin de progresser x). Je pense que tous les auteurs vous le diront, un avis ou une simple impression fait très plaisir et aide beaucoup !**

 **Si vous avez des questions quant au déroulement de l'histoire, si vous souhaitez voir un personnage dire ou faire telle ou telle chose, ou si vous avez simplement envie d'intervenir dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, je suis totalement pour l'interaction entre personnages et lecteurs ! :D**

 **Surtout, si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler, que je corrige ça au plus vite !**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, en espérant que ça vous donnera envie de suivre cette histoire, ou de continuer si vous la suivez déjà !**

 **Enjoy :D**

 **P.S : Les petits éclairs entre chaque paragraphe sont là pour vous permettre de vous y retrouver, c'est vrai que sur ff . net, les sauts de lignes et les tailles de police sont pas trop pris en compte alors bon x)**

* * *

 _Contexte_ _: « Harry, Ron et Hermione sont devenus amis lors de leur combat contre le troll, et sont désormais prêt à affronter toutes les épreuves qui les attendent, sans oublier les cours à Poudlard. »_

 **Harry Potter** a rejoint le groupe **_Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor._**

 _Minerva McGonagall et tous les Gryffondor aiment ça._

 **Voir les 30 autres commentaires**

 **Fred Weasley** : Bienvenue Harry !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Katie Bell** : Bienvenue :D

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Angelina Johnson** : Bienvenue parmi nous ! :)

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Olivier Dubois** : Je crois qu'on tiens notre meilleur attrapeur l'équipe, héhé :p

 _Harry Potter, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet et 3 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** est désormais amis avec **Olivier Dubois, George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet** et 3 autres personnes.

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** et 13 autres personnes participent à l'évènement **_Match Gryffondor - Serpentard_**

 **Voir les 65 autres commentaires**

 **Dean Thomas** : ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR !

 _Tous les Gryffondor aiment ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan** : ON EST LES MEILLEURS !

 _Tous les Gryffondor aiment ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pfff on va vous écraser ! Surtout avec Potter en attrapeur, c'est la défaite assurée xD

 _Tous les Serpentard aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Rira bien qui rira le dernier ;)

 **Drago Malefoy** : Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette expression ? O_o

 **ϟ**

 **Lee Jordan** : Wow, en plus d'être jolie, **Angelina Johnson** est un excellent poursuiveur ! *bave*

 **Minerva McGonagall** : N'êtes vous pas censé _commenter_ le match, Jordan ?!

 **Lee Jordan** : Oui, oui, désolée professeur.. :D

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Bah alors Potter, on a du mal à tenir sur son balai ?

 _Lucius Malefoy et la majorité des Serpentard aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Hermione Granger** : Hermione ! Dépêche toi de régler ça, il va bientôt tomber de son balai si ça continue !

 **Hermione Granger** : Oui je m'y emploie figure toi !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Comment ça ? De quoi parlez-vous Miss Granger ?

 **ϟ**

 **Severus Rogue** (très en colère) : AHH ma robe a pris feu ! Si je retrouve celui qui a fait ça…

 **ϟ**

 **Lee Jordan** : Harry a attrapé le Vif d'Or ! GRYFFONDOR GAAAAAGNE !

 _Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid et tous les Gryffondor aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié dans **_Entraide première année_** : Est-ce que quelqu'un connaîtrait par hasard un Nicolas Flamel svp ?

 _Harry Potter et Hermione Granger aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : C'est important svp !

 _Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ça._

 **Neville Londubat** : Désolé, je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler… :(

 **Drago Malefoy** : Lol, en même temps tu sais pas grand chose alors bon

 **Neville Londubat** : …

 **Harry Potter** : Laisse le tranquille toi. Tu faisais moins le malin sur ton balai sans tes gardes du corps y a quelques semaines !

 **Ron Weasley** : Ouais ! Neville vaut douze fois mieux que toi !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Pfff…

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Toi et **Ron Weasley** , n'oubliez pas de de faire des recherches sur ce-que-vous-savez pendant les vacances !

 **Ron Weasley** : Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Cherche de ton côté toi aussi.

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : Joyeux Noël à tous !

 _Rubeus Hagrid, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et 6734 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Harry ! Regarde au pied de ton lit :D

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : J'espère que vous avez avancé dans les recherches ! Et ne mangez pas toutes les friandises d'un coup !

 **Ron Weasley** : Hé, c'est Noël ! On peut bien se reposer un peu non ? Et Joyeux Noël a toi aussi

 **Hermione Granger** : Ha ! Comme si vous vous fatiguiez avec le travail ! Non mais vraiment !

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** (incroyablement bien) : J'ai jamais aussi bien mangé de toute ma vie :D

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Quand tu viendras à la maison, tu verras on mange presque aussi bien qu'ici !

 _Harry Potter, Molly Weasley et Ginny Weasley adorent ça._

 **Ginny Weasley** : Oh oui ! Invite le à la maison **Ron** !

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** : Alors, des paris sur la capacité de **Potter** à tenir sur un balai ce match-ci ? Ahahahah

 _Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Des paris sur la capacité de **Malefoy** à enfin réussir à la fermer ?

 _Tous les Gryffondor aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Olivier Dubois** a publié dans **_Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor_** : Eh l'équipe, Dumbledore assiste au match ! On a intérêt à se la donner ! Surtout que Rogue va chercher à nous désavantager, alors ON SE BOUGE !

 _Harry Potter, Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet et 3 autres personnes adorent ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Wow, Dumbledore, génial ! Rogue ne pourra rien tenter !

 **Fred Weasley** : Dément !

 **Olivier Dubois** : Comment ça « rien tenter » **Harry** ?

 **Harry Potter** : Heu.. Non, rien rien ^^

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : Ça alors, on a ENCORE gagné. Alors, ces paris Malefoy ?

 _Tout Poudlard aime ça. (Sauf les Serpentard)_

 **Drago Malefoy** : Très drôle Potter…

 **ϟ**

 **Severus Rogue** est dans la **_Forêt Interdite_**

 **Severus Rogue** : Grrrrr… Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment désactiver la localisation ?

 **ϟ**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** est à **_Bibliothèque de Poudlard_**

 **Harry Potter** : Qu'est ce que vous faites là, Hagrid ?

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Oh euh.. Rien du tout, je regarde simplement.

 **Ron Weasley** : On peut vous rejoindre, on y est aussi :D

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Non, non, c'est pas la peine, d'ailleurs j'y vais, a plus tard !

 **Irma Pince** : PAS DE TÉLÉPHONE DANS LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE ! ALLEZ OUSTE !

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** : Professeur **McGonagall** , Hagrid a un dragon, je l'ai vu ! **Harry Potter** , **Ron Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** sont avec lui !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Comment ça Mr Malefoy, expliquez vous !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Je les ai vu ! Dans la cabane de Hagrid !

 **Harry Potter** : Oh ! Quel menteur ! Il cherche à nous faire punir professeur !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Je comprend absolument rien.. O_o

 **Molly Weasley** : Comment ça **Ron**? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de dragon ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais rien du tout M'man… - -'

 **ϟ**

 **Charlie Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : Salut petit frère, tu vas bien ? J'ai bien reçu ton message, des amis viendront chercher le « colis » au sommet de la plus haute tour du chateau, samedi !

 _Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Oh non… :'((

 **Ron Weasley** : Allons Hagrid, il sera heureux là-bas !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Hein ? De quoi parlez vous Weasley ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Aha ! Vous voyez ? J'avais raison !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Je ne vois le mot dragon nulle part Mr Malefoy. Peut-être serait-il temps de vous procurer des lunettes ?

 _Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger adorent ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Mon fils a une très bonne vue, merci.

 _Drago Malefoy aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** (terriblement mal) : Au revoir Norbert.. Maman ne t'oubliera jamais.. :'((

 **Harry Potter** : Courage Hagrid !

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** est à **_Plus haute tour de Poudlard_** avec **Hermione Granger**

 **Hermione Granger** : Oulala Harry… Tu as oublié de désactiver a localisation instantanée… On va avoir des ennuis…

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Mais que faites-vous dehors à cette heure là ? :(

 **Argus Rusard** : Oh que oui, nous allons avoir de gros ennuis, jeunes gens. :DD

 **Harry Potter** : … :(

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Dans mon bureau vous deux, immédiatement.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? :)**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu et j'attend impatiemment tous vos avis :D**

 **A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde,**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien !**

 **Voici le troisième chapitre, qui marque la fin du tome 1 ! Eh oui, ça va vite ! J'ai quand même eu pas mal d'inspiration ce week end, puisque j'ai finalement réussi à écrire ce chapitre rapidement, malgré une semaine très très chargée en tournages.**

 **J'ai essayé d'inclure pas mal d'humour dans ce chapitre mais je sais pas si ça marche très bien ^^ Ce sera à vous de me le dire ! Je commence à prendre le "truc" pour ce genre de fanfic, oui, moi qui ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à respecter mot pour mot notre saga sacrée, j'arrive à m'en détacher un peu pour faire ressortir l'humour (enfin j'espère ahah)**

 **J'ai aussi mis quelques petites références à d'autres sagas, on verra si vous saurez les voir ;)**

 **Bon, trêve de blabla, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'attend d'ailleurs vos avis (qui seront nombreux j'espère), et je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Enjoyyyy**

* * *

 _Contexte : « Malgré avoir été lourdement punis par le professeur McGonagall, Harry, Ron et Hermione continuent de s'intéresser au sort de la pierre philosophale, cachée au sein des murs de Poudlard. Entre retenues, découvertes et épreuves, la fin de leur première année d'étude est bien mouvementée. »_

 **Drago Malefoy** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Ahahaha alors Potter, on fait perdre 150 points à sa maison en une seule nuit ? Un exploit encore jamais réalisé ! :'D

 _Tous les Serpentard aiment ça._

 **Serpentard 1** : Merci pour le coup de main Potter :D

 _Drago Malefoy adore ça._

 **Serpentard 2** : Ouais, merci, on va avoir une chance de gagner la coupe maintenant ! xD

 _Drago Malefoy adore ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Les écoutes pas Harry… - -'

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** et 700 autres personnes aiment la page **_Si toi aussi tu fais perdre des points à ta maison comme Potter !_**

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** est dans la **_Forêt Interdite_** avec **Hermione Granger** , **Neville Londubat** et **Drago Malefoy**.

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Génial. Une retenue… Je n'ai jamais eu de punition de toute ma vie… C'est absolument épouvantable… :'((

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Chouette, vous êtes en retenue avec moi :D

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ah ouais ! Super chouette… Pfff mon père en entendra parler !

 **Lucius Malefoy** : COMMENT ?! Drago tu es en retenue ? Avec le garde-chasse ?! Tu me déçois Drago.

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mais Père..

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Tais-toi ! Nous règlerons ça à la maison.

 **Argus Rusard** : PAS DE TÉLÉPHONE PENDANT LES RETENUES !

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** _(pas bien)_ : Génial. On va chercher une licorne blessée, surement morte, poursuivie par un monstre affreux… !

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Ça va te faire le caractère petit froussard ! Et lâche un peu ton téléphone.

 _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Quoi ? Et en plus ce vulgaire garde chasse qui te parle comme ça.. Ne t'inquiète pas fils, j'irais me plaindre.

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Dites la blonde, vous savez faire autre chose que vous plaindre ? Et un peu de respect tiens.

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Hein ?! Mais.. O_o

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Bien répondu **Hagrid** ;)

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** a publié sur le mur de **Rubeus Hagrid** : Il y a des loup-garous dans cette forêt ?

 **Neville Londubat** : Des loup-garous ? :O

 **Drago Malefoy** : Quoi ? En plus il y a des loup-garou ?…

 **Hermione Granger** : Non mais quel trouillard !

 _Ron Weasley adore ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Oui, il y en a. Maintenant, si vous ne voulez pas attirer les monstres, ETEIGNEZ MOI CES TÉLÉPHONES !

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** : Wow on a vu des centaures *o*

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Neville Londubat** : Whoua la chance ! C'est comment ?

 **Bane** : Eh les gosses, on est pas des bêtes de foire ! :(

 **Ronan** : Laisse-les, ce ne sont que des poulains, ils n'ont pas conscience de ce qu'ils disent…

 **Bane** : Ouais mais quand même !

 **Hermione Granger** : Je suis désolée… *prend une toute petite voix *

 **Neville Londubat** : Génial ! Les centaures aussi ont WizardryBook !

 **Bane** : Un peu de respect poulain !

 **ϟ**

 **Ronan** _(pensif)_ : On voit bien mars ce soir.

 **Bane** : C'est vrai, on voit bien Mars ce soir.

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Oui, oui, on a compris, vous avez vu quelque chose de bizarre ?

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Eh ho, pourquoi vous répondez pas là ?!

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** _(dépité)_ : Génial, je me retrouve avec Potter…

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : J'avais dis plus de téléphone… - -'

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** _(a peur)_ : AAAAAAAARRGGGH ! LE MONSTRE, LE MONSTRE EST LA

 **Harry Potter** : Envoie des étincelles imbécile !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Fais-le toi ! AHHH ça se rapproche ! Haaaaaaagrid !

 **Harry Potter** : Je peux pas, ma cicatrice me fait mal !

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** est sur **_le dos de Firenze_**

 **Bane** : QUOI ?! Tu te prend pour une mule ou quoi ?

 **Ronan** : Du calme, Firenze a sûrement cru bien faire.

 **ϟ**

 **Quirinus Quirrell** était dans la **_Forêt Interdite_**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Professeur Quirrell ? Mais que faisiez vous dans la Forêt Interdite ?

 **Quirinus Quirrell** : R-r..rien du…du t-tout. Hihi.. *s-saleté d..d..de l…loca..lisation*

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien professeur ?

 **Quirinus Quirrell** : Ou..Oui, oui.

 **ϟ**

 **Neville Londubat** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Je vais vous empêcher de sortir de la salle commune ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! On va encore perdre des points à cause de vous !

 _Albus Dumbledore adore ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Retourne te coucher Neville…

 **Hermione Granger** : Désolée **Neville** , je vais être obligée de te jeter un sort :/

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** _(effrayé)_ : Ahhh ce chien à trois têtes, quel monstre !

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Belle bête n'est-ce pas ? :D

 **Molly Weasley** : QUOI ? Quel chien à trois têtes ?

 **Touffu** : GRRRRRRRRRRR

 _Rubeus Hagrid adore ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié dans **_Entraide première année_** : Quelqu'un sait comment se débarrasser d'un Filet du Diable svp ? C'est super important !

 **Neville Londubat** : Si vous écoutiez un peu en cours de botanique aussi…

 **Seamus Finnigan** : Et d'abord en quoi ça peut vous intéresser à une heure pareille ?

 **Ron Weasley** : En rien du tout. C'est TRÈS important !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Neville Londubat** : Cette plante n'aime pas la lumière ni la chaleur. Mais **Hermione** doit le savoir, puisqu'elle écoute ELLE.

 **Ron Weasley** : D'ailleurs **Neville** , comment tu fais pour être sur ton téléphone ? Hermione ne t'avais pas jeté un sort ?

 **Neville Londubat :** J'en suis libéré figure toi. Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre vous trois !

 **Hermione Granger** : Exactement, moi, j'écoute. Et je sais parfaitement comment me débarrasser d'un Filet du Diable.

 **Ron Weasley** : ALORS POURQUOI TU NE LE FAIS PAS ?!

 **Hermione Granger** : Je suis occupée à te répondre figure toi. Et pas la peine de crier, je suis à côté de toi je t'entend !

 **Ron Weasley** : Prend ta baguette et débarrasse nous de ça, bon sang ! Ça nous étouffe !

 **Hermione Granger** : Oui, oui ça va c'est bon. Quelle impatience…

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** : Woaaa, un échiquier géant ! *o*

 **Harry Potter** : A toi de jouer Ron !

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Dois-je comprendre que vous vous trouvez actuellement sur MON échiquier géant Mr Weasley ?

 **Ron Weasley** : … :D

 **ϟ**

 **Quirinus Quirrell** : Eh oui, j'ai Voldemort à l'arrière de la tête, et je tiens Potter ! Belle prise ce soir :D (non je ne bégaye plus, je n'ai jamais bégayé, c'était une couverture :(…)

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : Professeur **Dumbledore**! C'est Quirrell qui veut la pierre philosophale ! C'est Voldemort en même temps !

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Tout va bien Harry, je suis arrivé à temps pour l'arrêter.

 **Nicolas Flamel** : Merci beaucoup cher Harry, grâce à toi, ma Pierre a évité le pire.

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Ah, Nicolas, tu as enfin suivi mon conseil, te voilà sur WizardryBook ! :)

 **Nicolas Flamel** : C'est plutôt sympa tout compte fait, bien que je ne comprenne pas tout à fait comment ça fonctionne ^^

 **ϟ**

 **Rubeus Hagrid** a publié une photo : **Touffu** et moi *coeur* à **_Poudlard_**

 _Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore aiment ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Bel animal !

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Merci beaucoup Professeur :D

 **Touffu** : Wooouufff wouuff

 **Ron Weasley** : Comment un chien peut-il avoir un compte WizardryBook commenter une photo ? :O

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Et pourquoi il ne pourrait pas ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Ben… C'est un animal. Ça n'a pas de téléphone un animal…

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Touffu en a un lui. Je le lui ai offert pour son sixième anniversaire ! :D

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : Ça y est, ma première année s'achève, mouvementée, mais géniale. Je suis content de tous vous avoir rencontré et j'ai hâte de tous vous revoir l'année prochaine ! Passez de bonnes vacances :D

 _Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid et 2476 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Voir les 66 autres commentaires**

 **Ron Weasley** : Bonnes vacances à toi aussi Harry !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Bon courage avec ton oncle et ta tante, on t'écrira !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** est rentré à **_Privet Drive_**

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. Alors, une petite review ?**

 **Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

 **Y avait-il assez d'humour ? Trop ? Pas du tout ? Vous avez ri ? (vous avez le droit de dire non hihi)**

 **Et ces références, vous avez su les repérer et deviner de quoi il s'agit ?**

 **Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos avis et je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, dans lequel on passera au tome 2 héhé :D**

 **Au plaisir !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Me voici de retour (avec un peu de retard certes) avec le chapitre n°4 de cette fiction. J'étais très occupée ces derniers jours, du coup, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire que d'ordinaire.**

 **Mon stage me donne pas mal de trucs a faire de chez moi, des scripts, c'est super chiant à faire et parfois très long, mais bon x) Et puis j'ai décidé de me remettre au sport, j'ai trouve une super salle pas lionne chez moi, du coup voilà, j'y vais au moins 3 fois par semaine alors ça prend du temps ^^**

 **Concernant ce chapitre, il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais c'est normal, c'est l'intro du tome 2 :) Comme d'hab, pour les fautes ou autres, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !**

 **Voilà, voilà, en espérant qu'il vous plaise tout autant que les derniers, je laisse ce chapitre entre vos mains (ou plutôt vos yeux :D)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _ **LittleDjou**_ **: _Je suis contente que tous ces chapitre t'aient plu, et que ça te fasse rire (un peu) ^^ Voici la suite :D_**

* * *

 _«_ _Contexte_ _: Harry est rentré chez les Dursley pour les vacances d'été, et il attend avec impatience de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Malheureusement son téléphone capte mal et il ne reçoit pas très bien les messages de ses camarades sur WizardryBook. Il reçoit l'étrange visite de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, qui souhaite l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard en septembre, et son ami Ron se présente à sa fenêtre et vient le délivrer de son oncle et sa tante. Il profite des dernières semaines de vacances chez les Weasley. »_

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Coucou Harry, alors tu passes de bonne vacances ? :)

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Si tu veux venir à la maison pour le moi d'août, tu es le bienvenu !

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Salut Harry ! Comme je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles, j'espère que tout va bien de ton côté. Je t'embrasse, Hermione.

 **Ron Weasley** : Toi non plus tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Non…

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Tu es là ? :/

 **Drago Malefoy** : Ahahahahahahahahah il a du se rendre compte que t'était qu'un vaurien, weasmoche xD

 **Hermione Granger** : Dommage pour toi que l'imbécillité soit incurable…

 **Drago Malefoy** : …

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Ouvres ta fenêtre Harry !

 _Fred Weasley et George Weasley aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : De quoi ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Ah ! Tu réponds enfin ! On était inquiets.

 **Harry Potter** : ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Ouvres et tu verras :D

 **Fred Weasley** : Oui, ouvres !

 **Harry Potter** : … Ok

 **Ron Weasley** : Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu répondais pas à mes messages ?

 _Hermione Granger aime ça._

 **Harry Potter** : J'ai eu des problèmes avec ma connexion :/ Je viens de les recevoir…

 _Hermione Granger aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : Wow, elle est géniale votre voiture volante ! **Fred Weasley** **George Weasley**

 **Fred Weasley** : Oui hein :D C'est une Ford Anglia, elle est à Papa !

 **Molly Weasley** : QUOI ? VOUS ÊTES PARTIS AVEC LA VOITURE ?! OHHHH JE VAIS VOUS ÉTRIPER !

 **George Weasley** : … T'inquiète pas M'man :D Tout va bien, on est allé sauver Harry !

 **Ron Weasley** : Il avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre M'man…

 **Molly Weasley** : Eh bien méfies-toi que je n'en mette pas à ta fenêtre aussi !

 **Ron Weasley** : … O_o

 **Harry Potter** : Je suis vraiment désolé Madame Weasley… :(

 **Molly Weasley** : Ohhhh mais non Harry chéri, tu n'y es pour rien toit, évidemment. Je vais te préparer un bon petit déjeuner pour quand tu arriveras !

 **Ginny Weasley** : Harry vient ici ? Oh la la, vite je dois me préparer… Oh mon dieu *s'évanouit*

 **George Weasley** : xDDDDDDDDDDD

 **Arthur Weasley** : Vous utilisez la voiture ? Alors ? Elle marche bien ? :D

 **Molly Weasley** : ARTHUR !

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** a ajouté une vidéo : Dégnomage du jardin :D

 _Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger et 130 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **George Weasley** : Héhé, regardez moi ce tir ! :D

 **Fred Weasley** : Pfff je fais mieux, attend voir que je te l'envoie derrière la souche d'arbre !

 **George Weasley** : Essaye donc :p

 **Ron Weasley** : Ehhhh vous avez vu le tir d'Harry là ?

 **Fred Weasley** : Ouais ! Au moins 15m ! :o

 **George Weasley** : Il nous a tous battu !

 **Hermione Granger** : Je vois que tu es chez Ron, j'espère que tu t'amuse bien ! :)

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Oui, il est arrivé ce matin ! :D

 **Drago Malefoy** : C'est donc à ça que vous vous occupez chez les bouseux mdrrr

 **Ron Weasley** : Ça faisait longtemps…

 **ϟ**

 **Arthur Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Alors Harry, à quoi sert un canard en plastique exactement ?

 **Harry Potter :** Euh…

 **Molly Weasley** : Allons Arthur, arrête de l'embêter avec tes bêtises !

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Je vois que tu es arrivé sain et sauf chez **Ron**. Je compte aller sur le Chemin de Traverse mercredi prochain. Ça vous dirait à **Ron** et toi que l'on se retrouve là-bas ?

 _Ron Weasley et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : Avec plaisir ! :)

 **Ron Weasley** : Bonne idée :D

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** est chez **_Barjow & Beurk_**

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Tu n'as pas désactivé la localisation instantanée imbécile !…

 **Arthur Weasley** : Intéressant tout ça :D

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Occupez-vous de votre marmaille vous !

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley** et 150 autres personnes participent à l'évènement **_Rencontre avec Gilderoy Lockhart, cinq fois lauréat du prix du sourire le plus charmeur décerné par Sorcière-Hebdo_** chez **_Fleury & Bott_**

 **Ron Weasley** : Génial… Un festival de groupies déchaînées…

 **Molly Weasley** : Mais non voyons !

 **Hermione Granger** : N'importe quoi Ron… - -'

 **Ron Weasley** : Hermione ne me dit pas que tu t'intéresse à ce type ?! O_o

 **Hermione Granger** : Je ne répondrais pas à cette question.

 **Ron Weasley** : Tu viens de le faire :D

 **Hermione Granger** : …

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** : Wouaaa, je savais que j'avais des millions de fans, GÉ-NIAL ! Je suis tellement célèbre :DD

 **Ron Weasley** : Euhhh des millions j'irais pas jusque là, pour l'instant il y a que 153 personnes qui participent à ce truc, on est loin du million … xD

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a changé sa photo de profil : Selfie avec **Gilderoy Lockhart**

 _Gilderoy Lockhart, Molly Weasley, Harry Potter et 46 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Non mais Hermione, t'as pris un selfie avec ce type ? :o

 **Hermione Granger** : Parfaitement oui. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gène. Et puis il a lui-même aimé ma photo alors tu vois !

 **Ron Weasley** : Je vois rien du tout non…

 **Molly Weasley** : Oh j'aime beaucoup ta photo ma petite Hermione !

 _Hermione Granger aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Merci beaucoup Madame Weasley ! :)

 **Sorcière fan n°1** : OH MON DIEU, il fait des selfies avec les fans !

 **Sorcière fan n°2** : OMGGGG faut que j'aille à la prochaine rencontre !

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** : Héhé :D

 _Hermione Granger, Sorcière fan n°1 et Sorcière fan n°2 aiment ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** : Héhé, chers élèves de Poudlard, préparez vous à accueillir votre nouveau génialissime professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : MOI :D

 _Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et 170 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Wow, bravo Professeur, c'est super ! *heart eyes*

 _Gilderoy Lockhart adore ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Oh non Dumbledore, vous n'avez tout de même pas fait ça ?! :O

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Désolé, c'était le seul qui a postulé de lui même… ^^

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** : Ne vous inquiétez plus Minerva, je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut ! :D

 **Minerva Mcgonagall** : C'est ça… - -'

 **ϟ**

 **Molly Weasley** a publié dans le groupe **_Famille Weasley_** : Allez tout le monde, demain c'est la rentrée. Une dernière tasse de chocolat, et tous au lit !

* * *

 **Alors alors, que pensez vous de cette intro ?**

 **Une petite review ? :D**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Bonjouuur ! (ou bonsoir)**

 **Voici (enfin) le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. Je suis désolée, j'ai une semaine de retard, mais pour ma défense, j'avoue que côté inspiration, c'était plutôt difficile x)**

 **Puis j'ai fais pas mal de trucs, j'avais pleins de choses en tête, tant et si bien que la rédaction de ce chapitre est passé au second plan ^^ Et je m'en excuse !**

 **Le voici donc, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il est en deux parties, et (oui, oui) plus long que les précédent chapitre (en espérant que ça vous aide un peu à me pardonner du retard hihi)**

 **Surtout, surtout, n'hésitez pas à me** **laisser votre avis, c'est très important, car oui, sans avis je ne progresse pas !**

 **Voilà voilà, je ne m'attarde pas, j'espère simplement que vous prendrez plaisir à le lire, même si je trouve la fin un peu ratée... J'essaierai de faire mieux au prochain chapitre et je vous promet de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps pour la suite !**

 **J'attend avec impatience vos avis ! :D**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **1ère partie**

 _Contexte : « Harry a passé une excellente fin de vacances chez les Weasley et est en route pour Poudlard afin d'entamer sa deuxième année. Mais les choses ne se passent pas tout à fait comme prévu. Avec Ron, ils ne parviennent pas à accéder à la voie 9 3/4 et ratent donc le Poudlard Express. Ils se rendent alors à l'école avec la voiture volante de Mr Weasley et font une entrée fracassante.»_

 **ϟ**

 **Molly Weasley** a publié dans le groupe **_Famille Weasley_** : Mais dépêchez vous enfin ! Vous voulez rater le train c'est ça ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Oui oui, ça va, on se dépêche…

 **Fred Weasley** : Ehh ! Qui vient de me pousser dans les escaliers ?!

 **George Weasley** : Qui vient de me donner un coup dans les chevilles ? :(

 **Molly Weasley** : Arrêtez de vous plaindre tous les deux et dépêchez vous un peu !

 **Ron Weasley** : Dites, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gros bruit dans la cour ?

 **Ginny Weasley** : C'est Papa qui vient de trébucher sur Titou, je crois qu'il est tombé avec ma valise :/

 **Molly Weasley** : OH MON DIEU ! **Arthur** est-ce que ça va ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Titou ? C'est quoi ça ?

 **Ginny Weasley** : C'est le nom que j'ai donné au poulet blanc et marron :D

 **Fred Weasley** : C'est trop nul comme nom xD

 _Ron Weasley et George Weasley aiment ça._

 **Ginny Weasley** : … :(

 **Arthur Weasley** : Bien. Maintenant que tout est prêt, tout le monde en voiture !

 **ϟ**

 **George Weasley** a publié dans le groupe **_Famille Weasley_** : ATTENDEZ ! J'ai oublié ma boîte de pétards du Dr Flibuste !

 _Molly Weasley n'aime PAS ça. (du tout)._

 **Fred Weasley** : Et moi mon balai ! Il faut absolument faire demi-tour !

 **Ginny Weasley** : Et mon journal intime ! Je ne peux pas partir sans !

 **Molly Weasley** : Vous avez vraiment besoin de tout ce bazar… ?!

 **Fred Weasley** : M'man, je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Bien sûr que j'ai besoin de mon balai… - -'

 **Molly Weasley** : Ça va toi. N'en rajoute pas. Et ce n'est pas la peine de lever les yeux au ciel.

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a changé sa photo de couverture : En route pour Poudlard ! (c'est la bonne cette fois xD) avec **Harry Potter George Weasley Fred Weasley** et **Percy Weasley**

 _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et 6 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : J'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans le train :D

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Mais… Vous êtes cinq à l'arrière de la voiture ? Attendez mais c'est interdit par la loi ! Vous le savez ça ? Pas plus de trois personnes à l'arrière d'une voiture… :o

 **Ron Weasley** : Ça commence…

 **Molly Weasley** : Comment ?! **Arthur** tu étais au courant ?

 **Arthur Weasley** : Euuhhh… Pas du tout **Molly** chérie… :D

 **Percy Weasley** : ATTENTION AU FEU ROUGE ! Le rouge veut dire qu'on s'arrête Papa !

 **Ginny Weasley** : Euh Papa ? Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la route…

 **Hermione Granger** : Être sur le téléphone pendant la conduite est aussi interdit par la loi !

 **Molly Weasley** : Merci pour tes renseignements ma petite **Hermione**. **Arthur** j'espère que tu as une bonne explication ! Non, non, tu me répondra plus tard !

 _Hermione Granger aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : **Percy** , comment ça se fait que tu connaisses le code de la route moldu ? O_o

 **Fred Weasley** : C'est vrai ça Perce ! Qu'est ce que tu nous cache encore ?

 **Percy Weasley** : Figurez-vous que je me suis renseigné et que je m'intéresse. Voilà tout.

 **George Weasley** : Je suis sûr que ça cache quelque chose hihihi

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** est à **_Gare de King's Cross - Londres_**

 _Hermione Granger et 432 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Molly Weasley** : C'est pas trop tôt ! Allez, plus vite, vous allez finir par vraiment rater le train !

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Comment ça se fait qu'on a pas réussi à passer ? :o

 **Harry Potter** : J'en sais rien…

 **Ron Weasley** : Attend je crois que j'au une idée…

 **Hermione Granger** : Attendez… À passer où ?

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : Mais où est-ce que vous êtes **Harry** et toi ? Je vous cherche depuis une éternité !

 **Harry Potter** : Euuhhhhh….

 **ϟ**

 **Molly Weasley** a publié sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : Ronald Weasley, aurais-tu, par hasard, la moindre idée d'où se trouve la voiture ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Euh… Eh bien… Il se pourrait qu'Harry et moi soyons dedans en ce moment…

 **Molly Weasley** : QUOI ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Bennn on a raté le train :/

 **Molly Weasley** : COMMENT ÇA vous avez raté le train ? Explications !

 **Ron Weasley** : Le passe s'est fermé, on a pas pu passer quoi… Alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait suivre le train avec la voiture… En… En volant quoi…

 **Hermione Granger** : J'y crois pas… -_-

 **Molly Weasley** : COMMENT ?! NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES INCONSCIENTS ! OHHH TOI RONALD TU VAS M'ENTENDRE ! GRRRR VOLER LA VOITURE ! TU TE REND COMPTE DES ENNUIS QUE RISQUE TON PÈRE ?!

 **Ron Weasley** : Désolé…

 **Molly Weasley** : :(((((((((((((

 **Fred Weasley** : Hé ! Vous auriez pu nous appeler quand même !

 **George Weasley** : Oui ! Vous faites des trucs cools sans nous :/

 **Ginny Weasley** : Et moi alors ? Moi aussi je voulais venir !

 **Molly Weasley** : …

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** a publié sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : RON ATTENTION À L'ARBRE !

 **Ron Weasley** : Je sais, mais la voiture ne répond plus :/

 **Harry Potter** : Freeeeeiiiiine !

 **Ron Weasley** : J'y arrive pas !

 **Harry Potter** : Olalaaa j'y crois pas…

 **Ron Weasley** : Héé, je rêve ou l'arbre nous tape dessus ? :O

 **Harry Potter** : Viiite sors nous de là !

 **Ron Weasley** : J'essaie !

 **Ron Weasley** : Ouf.. C'est bon.. On s'en est sortis !

 **Harry Potter** : Oui ! :D Plus qu'à rentrer discrètement dans le château.

 **Severus Rogue** : Pas si vite, jeunes gens. Vous allez avoir de très très gros ennuis. :D

 **Ron Weasley** : Oh non…

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Non mais vous êtes idiots ou quoi ?! Arriver en voiture volante ! Vous auriez pu être renvoyés !

 _Molly Weasley aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Vraiment dommage qu'ils ne l'aient pas été… :/

 **Ron Weasley** : Tiens ça faisait longtemps.. -_-

 **Ron Weasley** : Ça va Hermione. On est en retenue. Tu es contente ?

 **Hermione Granger** : Pas du tout ! Vous êtes irresponsables !

 **Molly Weasley** : Parfaitement ! Encore heureux que tu ait été puni Ronald !

 **Ron Weasley** : …

 **Gryffondor 1** : Wow ! En voiture volante :O Bravo !

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Gryffondor 2** : En plus vous êtes arrivés en plein sur le Saule Cogneur, il paraît qu'il est assez agressif…

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : C'est rien de le dire ^^

 **Lee Jordan** : Wouaaah ! Belle imagination ! On s'en souviendra longtemps à Poudlard, ça je peux vous le dire !

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Seamus Finnigan** : Incroyable !

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Dean Thomas** : Vraiment cool !

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aime ça._

 **Neville Londubat** : Etonnant *o*

 _Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ça._

 **Harry Potter** : … :)

 **Hermione Granger** : Et en plus vous aimez les compliments et vous êtes fiers… Vous êtes vraiment désespérants…

 **ϟ**

 **2ème partie**

 _Contexte : « Harry et Ron on passé leur première nuit à Poudlard après leur arrivée en grande pompe de la veille. Ils se sont bien reposés, ont été puni, et Ron a bien reçu la beuglante de Mrs Weasley. Les cours peuvent maintenant commencer, et Harry et ses amis sont prêts à affronter leur deuxième année d'étude. »_

 **ϟ**

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Ah Harry Harry Harry, je sais que depuis notre rencontre tu rêve de devenir célèbre comme moi, mais enfin, tu ne dois pas le faire comme ça. Tu as déjà une vague réputation chez certains à cause de cette histoire avec Tu-Sais-Qui, c'est mieux que rien. Oui, bon, je sais ce que tu vas me dire, ce n'est pas aussi bien que de se voir décerner cinq fois de suite le prix du sourire le plus charmeur par les lectrices de Sorcière-Hebdos, mais c'est un début ! Pour parler un peu de moi, je vais te donner quelques astuces. Je… _Lire la suite_

 **Harry Potter** : Euh ?

 **Pomona Chourave** : Ça y est l'illuminé ? Vous avez fini ? Il peut venir en cours maintenant ?

 **ϟ**

 **Colin Crivey** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Woaaah Harry Potter en face de moi *o* Dis tu voudrais bien prendre une photo avec moi ? Et tu me la dédicacerais ?

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mdrrrrrr Potter qui dédicace des photos ? xDDD

 **Colin Crivey** : Tu est juste jaloux, voilà tout. Alors Harry ? :D

 **Harry Potter** : Au risque de me répéter, ferme là, **Malefoy**. Et NON, **Colin** je ne dédicace PAS de photos… - -'

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** : Allons, allons, Harry, tu n'as donc pas retenu ma dernière leçon ? Voyons, tu n'es pas raisonnable. Je vais poser avec toi, comme ça **Crivey** vous aurez un double portrait ;)

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan** et 850 autres personnes adorent la page **_Si toi aussi tu penses que les cours de Lockhart c'est une grosse blague_**

 **Hermione Granger** : Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette page ? C'est ridicule. Ces cours sont très bien.

 _Les filles aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Sérieusement **Hermione** ? x) Toute l'école, sauf les filles, et on se demande bien pourquoi, trouve que ces cours sont vraiment nuls…

 _Harry Potter et 852 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Ridicule -_-

 **Ron Weasley** : Dois-je te rappeler le cours sur les lutins de Cornouaille ? ^^

 **Hermione Granger** : C'était des travaux pratiques.

 **Ron Weasley** : Quoi ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait !

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Tu dis n'importe quoi. Tu as bien vu tout ce qu'il a fait !

 **Ron Weasley** : Ça reste à prouver…

 **ϟ**

 **Colin Crivey** a rejoint le groupe **_Tous fans d'Harry Potter !_**

 **ϟ**

 **Colin Crivey** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Salut Harry, ça va ? :D

 **Harry Potter** : Salut Colin…

 _Colin Crivey adore ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Colin Crivey** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Ça va Harry ? :D

 **ϟ**

 **Olivier Dubois** a publié dans le groupe **_Equipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor_** : Allez l'équipe ! Debout ! Séance d'entrainement !

 **Fred Weasley** : Non mais Olivier, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?

 **Angelina Johnson** : Sérieusement Olivier ? Si tôt ?…

 **Olivier Dubois** : On ne discute pas ! Vous voulez gagner la coupe cette année, oui ou non ?!

 **Alicia Spinnet** : … - -'

 **ϟ**

 **Colin Crivey** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Je peux venir te voir à ton entrainement de Quidditch ? :D

 **Olivier Dubois** : Comment il sait celui là ? C'est un espion ou quoi ?

 **Ron Weasley** : Non, juste un fan dégénéré x)

 **Colin Crivey** : Alors, je peux venir ? :D

 **Harry Potter** : ...

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** (fier) : Le nouvel attrapeur de Serpentard, c'est moi ! ;)

 _Lucius Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle aiment ça._

 **Marcus Flint** : Et on y gagne de super Nimbus 2001 !

 _Lucius Malefoy et Drago Malefoy aiment ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Quoi ? Toi, le nouvel attrapeur des Serpentard ? xDDDDD

 **Drago Malefoy** : Parfaitement :) Retourne sur ton Brossdur 5. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, t'en as pas, tu n'es même pas dans l'équipe ahahahahahahaah

 **Hermione Granger** : Au moins aucun joueur de Gryffondor n'a payé pour rentrer dans l'équipe. Ils ont été choisis pour leur talent. ;)

 _Minerva Mcgonagall et tous les Gryffondor adorent ça._

 **Rubeus Hagrid** : Bien dit Hermione ! :D

 _Hermione Granger aime ça._

* * *

 **Alors vos avis ? Une petite review (please) ? :D**

 **Vous n'avez été trop déçus par la fin ? (désolée si c'est le cas)**

 **Dites moi tout !**

 **J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu (un peu au moins), et je vous dis à très bientôt pour le chapitre suivant !**

 **Bisous les moldus**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Non, cette fanfic n'est pas abandonnée ! Me revoilà en ce dimanche après-midi de novembre, avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier de nouveau !**

 **C'est vrai qu'avec la rentrée, et le reste j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire ! En effet, je jongle entre les cours, les TP, mon job étudiant le week end, et la salle de sport ! Et la Middle Earth Con' qui arrive à grand pas omggg je suis carrément excitée ! Ça fait beaucoup oui xD**

 **Mais je n'oublie pas mes fanfictions, et dès que j'ai un petit moment, j'écris. Même si parfois j'avoue, l'inspiration se fait un peu la malle ^^**

 **Trêve de blabla sur ma vie passionnante, voici enfin le sixième chapitre de cette histoire, un peu plus court que le précédent, mais qui j'espère, vous plaira quand même !**

 **Je pensais clore le tome 2 de HP dans ce chapitre, mais finalement je voudrais prendre un petit peu plus de temps pour essayer de bien rendre les agressions, la victoire de Harry face à Jedusor, tout ça, de manière assez drôle via le genre "fb" donc voilà, il y aura un 4eme chapitre pour ce tome 2 hihi**

 **Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire !**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

 _Contexte_ _: « La vie continue à Poudlard et les agressions et hallucinations auditives d'Harry vont bientôt commencer. Une embrouille avec Drago (comme d'hab), un anniversaire de mort, des voix désincarnées, des agressions, des révélations… De quoi tenir nos élèves préférés bien occupés. »_

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** a publié sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy** : T'es sérieux d'avoir insulté Hermione de sang de bourbe en pv ? :((( Hagrid m'a tout expliqué, tu mériterais qu'on te règle ton compte !

 _Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid et 105 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Pas cool…

 **George Weasley** : Mais quel crétin celui-là !

 _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley adorent ça._

 **Neville Londubat** : T'en fais pas Hermione, tu vaux 100000 fois mieux que lui !

 _Harry Potter et Hermione Granger adorent ça._

 **Fred Weasley** : Oh le lâche ! Faire ça en message privé ! Il a cru que ça allait passer inaperçu, ben c'est raté !

 **Drago Malefoy** : Faut toujours qu'elle dénonce aussi…

 **Minerva McGonagall** : QUOI ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manière Mr Malefoy ? Je ne permettrais pas qu'on insulte un élève de cette manière ! RETENUE ! ET 60 POINTS EN MOINS POUR SERPENTARD ! La.

 _Tous les professeurs (sauf Rogue), les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle adorent ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : On fait moins le malin maintenant hein ? ;)

 _Harry Potter aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Ah non ! Certainement pas ! Mon fils n'ira pas en retenue !

 _Drago Malefoy adore ça._

 **Minerva McGonagall** : Alors vous, apprenez à élever votre fils correctement avant de venir pleurer parce qu'il se prend des retenue pour mauvais comportement !

 _Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore et 1364 autres personnes adorent ça._

 **Arthur Weasley** : Et vlan ! :D

 _Rubeus Hagrid aime ça._

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Je ne vous permet pas…

 **ϟ**

 **Lucius Malefoy** a publié sur le mur de **Drago Malefoy** : Il va falloir que l'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux. *smiley pas content*

 _Narcissa Malefoy aime ça._

 **Drago Malefoy** : Mais papa…

 **Lucius Malefoy** : Pas de mais ! Et je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler papa, surtout en public ! Ça n'est pas noble ! Tu dois m'appeler Père.

 **Drago Malefoy** : …

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** , **Hermione Granger** , **Ron Weasley** et 260 autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe **_Pour que Drago Malefoy soit en retenue plus souvent !_**

 **Drago Malefoy** : Sympa…

 **ϟ**

 **Ginny Weasley** a été identifiée sur la photo de **Ron Weasley** : Ginny quand elle prend de la pimentine xD

 _Harry Potter, Fred Weasley et George Weasley aiment ça._

 **Ginny Weasley** : Sympa Ron…

 **Ron Weasley** : Mais regarde tes oreilles xDDD Avec tes cheveux on dirait carrément que t'as pris feu mdrr

 **Ginny Weasley** : C'est pas drôle :(

 **Colin Crivey** : Oh regarde Ginny, Harry a aimé ta photo ! :O

 _Ginny Weasley aime ça._

 **Ginny Weasley** : Ooooh oui c'est vrai ça ! *o*

 **Colin Crivey** : Ça se trouve tu as une touche !

 _Ginny Weasley adore ça._

 **Harry Potter** : …

 **Molly Weasley** : Ronald je T'INTERDIS de mettre des photos de ta soeur sur les réseaux sorciers ! C'est dangereux. Elle est beaucoup trop jeune !

 **Ginny Weasley** : M'man…

 **Ron Weasley** : M'man.. - -'

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** : Quelqu'un connait Vitmagic ici ? C'est quoi exactement ?

 **Argus Rusard** : QUOI ? Vous avez lu mon courrier ? :((

 **Harry Potter** : Hein ? Mais non… Pas du tout…

 **Argus Rusard** : De tout façon c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour un ami.

 **Ron Weasley** : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous xD

 **Argus Rusard** : Retenue Weasley.

 **Ron Weasley** : … …

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** , **Hermione Granger** et **Ron Weasley** participent à l'évènement **_Anniversaire de Mort de Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington_**

 _Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Orpington adore ça._

 **Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington** : Je suis si ravi que vous puissiez venir mes amis ! Vous allez bien vous amuser, vous allez voir ! J'ai invité tous les fantômes du château et pleins d'autres connaissances extérieures. Vous savez, quand on erre depuis 500 ans maintenant, comme moi, on s'en fait des connaissance. Tenez par exemple… _lire la suite_

 **Ron Weasley** : Attendez, vous êtes un fantôme non ?

 **Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington** : Evidement !

 **Ron Weasley** : Comment vous faites pour poster des trucs sur WizardryBook ? Enfin je veux dire techniquement c'est impossible pour vous non ?

 **Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Popington** : C'est terriblement offensant…

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** a publié sur le mur de **Harry Potter** : Alors Potter ? Sympa Halloween chez les fantômes ? Remarque, la compagnie de Mimi Geignarde doit être absolument charmante ! :')))

 **Ron Weasley** : S'il pouvait s'étouffer avec sa nourriture celui là…

 _Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid et 37 autres personnes adorent ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Drago Malefoy** a publié une photo : La prochaine fois ce sera le tour des sang de bourbes !

 **George Weasley** : Très malin d'avoir publié une photo du message sanglant sur le mur, pauvre crétin.

 **Fred Weasley** : Depuis quand Malefoy est intelligent frangin ? xD

 _George Weasley, Ron Weasley et Harry Potter aiment ça._

 **Hermione Granger** : Au fait, les téléphones sont interdits dans les couloirs de l'école. J'espère que tu seras puni.

 **Minerva McGonagall** : On dirait bien que nous allons encore être en retenue, n'est-ce pas Mr Malefoy ? Il ne restera bientôt plus un seul point chez les Serpentard. Quel dommage…

 _Tous les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle adorent ça._

 **ϟ**

 **Argus Rusard** _(triste et en colère)_ : Ma chatte a été pétrifiée ! J'exige un châtiment !

 _Severus Rogue aime ça._

 **Albus Dumbledore** : Du calme, du calme Argus. Nous allons pouvoir la réanimer, ne vous en faites pas.

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** : Et il se trouve que je suis un spécialiste des pétrifications ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Rusard, je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut ! Je vous réanimerais votre chat en moins de deux ;)

 **Severus Rogue** : C'est ça… xD

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié dans le groupe **_Bibliothèque de Poudlard_** : Excusez moi, pourriez-vous me prévenir dès qu'un exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard sera disponible svp ? Deux semaines d'attente, c'est pas trop possible !

 **Ron Weasley** : Pourquoi tu veux encore lire ce bouquin ? Tu le connais déjà pas par coeur ? … O_o

 **ϟ**

 **Hermione Granger** a publié sur le mur de **Ron Weasley** : Sérieusement Ron, tu as peur des araignées ? x)

 _Fred Weasley et George Weasley aiment ça._

 **Fred Weasley** : Ah oui xD Je me rappelle quand j'avais réussi à changer son ours en peluche en araignée :')

 _George Weasley aime ça._

 **George Weasley** : C'était brillant ! Et très drôle ! xD

 _Fred Weasley aime ça._

 **Ron Weasley** : Grrrrr non ! Ca n'avait rien de drôle du tout ! :(

 **ϟ**

 **Ron Weasley** a publié une vidéo : **Harry Potter** qui fait le loup garou en cours de DFCM xD

 _Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley et 258 autres personnes aiment ça._

 **Voir les 62 autres commentaires**

 **Harry Potter** : Merci Ron…

 **Gilderoy Lockhart** : C'état vraiment une très belle interprétation Harry ! Bravo ! :D

 **Colin Crivey** : Wow super Harry !

 **Harry Potter** : …

 **ϟ**

 **Harry Potter** , **Hermione Granger** , **Drago Malefoy** et 37 autres personnes participent à l'évènement **_Club de duel_**

 **ϟ**

 **Justin Finch-Fletchley** , **Ernie McMillian** , **Hannah Abbot** et 138 autres personnes personnes aiment la page **_Aime si toi aussi tu penses que Harry Potter est l'Héritier de Serpentard_**

 **Harry Potter** : Sérieusement les gars … ? - -'

* * *

 **La suite au prochain chapitre ! Encore désolée pour l'énorme attente !**

 **Alors, vos impressions ?**

 **Une petite review de votre part pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, me ferait un énooooorme plaisir :D**


End file.
